shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mata Mata no Mi
The Mata-Mata no Mi (Eye Eye Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to have five different vision. It was eaten by Helmet Ajax, former captain of knight pirates and first-mate of the Jester Pirates. Appearance The fruit is unseen as of yet. Strength and weakness This devil fruit's main strength is to allow the user to have 5 different types of eye vision. Night vision allows the user to see almost in complete darkness. X-Ray vision allows the user to see through buildings, humans, clothes, ships and etc. Thermovision allows the user to view temperature difference so he can determine whether if it's hot or cold in the area. Electromagnetic radiation vision allows the user to shoot out beams from the user's eyes. Binoculars vision allows the user to see really far without any help from a scope and binoculars. Its weakness is that even though it allows the user to have 5 different types of vision, the user will remain blind if he was blind before he ate the devil fruit unless he activates his devil fruit ability. The beam vision is hard to control as the user must to close his eyes when activated.To activate the power, the user must think of which one of the 5 visions that he wants to use. Any simple distraction can deactivate its power if the user loses focus on which vision he wants to use. Anything else, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses such as seastone and ocean water. Usage and Attacks This is a list of attacks Ajax had used so far in his battles or for treasure hunting. Night Vision *Mata-mata Night Light- It is when Ajax activate his night vision. *Mata-mata Night Bash- If they're fighting at night or in a room with no light or switch off light.Ajax attack his opponent. X-ray-vision *Mata-Mata X Hunting - he uses this when he users his vision to see through ground,caves,walls,ceilings to find treasure. *Mata-Mata X Hentai - It's when he see through people clotehs.He sometimes use these for fun to show his perverted side but at times to see what is his opponent or people he don't thrust hide. *Mata-Mata X Humble - To see his oppenent muscles,or part of it's body which is weak. Beam Vision *Mata-Mata Beam Blast- He shoots a large blast of electromagnetic radiation beam. *Mata-Mata Beam Rain- He shoot bits by bits of beam towards the sky where when it drops it look like its raining. *Mata-Mata Machine Gun- Shoots beams at a very fast pace. *Mata-Mata Look Into My Eyes- This is his finishing attack.where he will make his opponent look into his eyes and he shoots his beam straight to the enemy eyes. Binoculars Vision *Mata-Mata Far See - To see what is coming from the far. So far while using his thermovision, he didn't say anything. Trivia While mata is not eye in Japanese, it's actually in Malay instead. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit